Adventure of Zoro and Perona
by TsunaSawadaX
Summary: What happen to Zoro and Perona during the 2 years and what will the outcome be? Full of fluffiness and humor. I'll toss in a Mihawk into the story to liven things. Read and review for better story :D I'm not great at summary. It's better inside. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1

Author note: It's my first fanfic! I hope you will like this! Any ideas? I'll gladly put them in if interesting. Did anyone want to be a beta reader. I'm not sure of my skills. Zoro: Tsunasawadax does not own the characters.  
If I did, Zoro and Perona will be together~

* * *

It's another gloomy day on Kuraigana island. Perona is getting mad because of Zoro. "Grr! That idiot swordsman make me mad!" Perona said while walking down the hallway.

"I told him to wait until his wounds are heal. But that idiot didn't listen." She stop in front of Zoro's room and knock on the door.

"Hey! Are you inside?!", she yell. "You're too noisy...", Zoro open the door looking annoyed.

Perona look at Zoro with an irritated look. His body is full of cuts and scratches. "Look at what you done to yourself. I have to bandage you again! Stupid idiot!"

Zoro flex his arms. "I can still use my arms." Perona pinch Zoro's bruised arm.

He wince. "What are you doing?"

He stare at her angrily. "Testing to see if your arm is good as you said it is. You better rest or you'll regret it."

She take out a roll of bandage and start to wrap his wounds. "I like them loose. It'll be easier to move around."

Perona hit Zoro lightly on the head. "That not what bandage are for.

They must be wrap tightly or your wounds won't heal."

Zoro look at her with his I don't care face. "I'll go off to train."

Perona glare at Zoro. "There is no way am I letting you train. Attack him!"

The negative ghost went through Zoro. "I'm worse than dirt...", he said in a depress way.

He fight against the depressing mood. "I will... train..."

Perona object. "Nope!" After the 7th time, Zoro give up. "Horohorohoro.", she laugh at Zoro.

"Dumb woman..." He mumbled. "You must rest if you want to be stronger." He start to go back to his room.

"Fine. I will go sleep." Perona smile. "Good night." She walk back to her room.

After Zoro's wounds healed, Mihawk made them run errands for him.

"How much wine can he drink?... Even I don't drink this much."

Zoro is carrying 4 large boxes of wine. "We still need to buy grocery." Perona look at the list of things that they need to buy.

"Let's head to the market." They brought meats, vegetables and fruits.

"We brought everything on the list." 'The list only have 4 simple words. Wine, meat, vegetable and fruit. Did he expect us to know what to buy?'

She sigh. "Is something wrong?" He ask her. "Oh, nothing." She answer him.

"Let's head back." She start to walk in the direction to the ship. She turn back to look at Zoro to see that he is missing. "Where's that senseless

swordsman?! I should had not let him out of my sight!"

Perona search for Zoro and found him by the plaza. "How do you even get yourself lost?!"

Zoro look at her blankly. "The way to the ship is that way. Right?" Perona sigh. "Nope... Just follow me."

They managed to get back to Mihawk's place without getting lost. "We're back!", she shout.

Mihawk notice them. "Good. Put my wine in the wine room." He said while drinking his wine.

"Perona, start cooking dinner." She mumble. "What am I? A maid?" She walk to the kitchen.

"Zoro, you can start training." They went to the forest to train.

Perona cooked pork rib, steamed fish a and some vegetable dish. "Okay! I'm done!"

* * *

Perona POV

* * *

I went to look for Mihawk and Zoro in the forest. "It seen like they gone deeper into the forest."

When I get to where they are training at, I saw Zoro with cuts all over his body.

"Hey! Dodge better, idiot!" He shout while dodging Mihawk's attack. "I am!"

"A turtle can do better than that!" He try to cut Mihawk with his swords but Mihawk step to the right and kick Zoro.

"Stop talking. You're making me lost concentration." Zoro got his balance back and try to attack Mihawk.

"I would if you don't get yourself slice to pieces!" Mihawk stop what he is doing.

"Training is over. Let's go back." He start to go back to the castle.

"I can still fight." Zoro said exhausted.

Mihawk turn a bit to look at Zoro. "You're tire already and dinner is ready."

I walk over to Zoro and help him up. "I cook something good~"

He stare at me and laugh. "I hope it won't taste like plastic." I poke him. "You haven't try my cooking yet!"

We walk back to the castle.


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: Hahaha... Sorry for not updating. I was stuck in a writer block. Writer block sucks... Well! At least I updated. Read&Review.

* * *

After Perona bandage Zoro's cuts, they went to the dinner room.

"What do you think of my cooking?" She said it cheerful. Mihawk took a bite from the pork rib.

"Good enough to eat." Zoro look at the fish. "What with the vegetable flowers?"

"The fish should look cute!" She exclaim. Zoro decided to not question her cooking.

He start to eat his dinner. "I'm impress that you can actually cook."

Perona look up to Zoro and said "I mostly live by myself and I need to learn how to cook to survive. My cute stuffed animals don't know how to cook.."

Zoro saw a hint of sadness in her eyes. "I see."

* * *

Zoro POV

* * *

'I should not say anything about her past.' I finish eating and start walking to the left hallway.

"Hey! Idiot!" Perona shout. "Wrong way! Sheesh. You can't do anything without me."

She led me to my room that is on the right. "Thanks." I saw her face become a bit red. 'Is she sick?'

I reach out to touch her forehead. "W-what are you doing?!" She get even redder. "Checking your temperature."

'I suppose she not sick if she can be noisy.' "I'm not sick, idiot!" She walk back to her room quickly.

I scratch my head in confusion. 'That was strange?' I went to my room and lie on my bed.

'I need to get stronger.' I start to fall asleep.

* * *

Perona POV

* * *

I open my door quickly and sit down in my bed. 'W-what just happen?'

I touch my face. 'I feel my face heating up. Am I sick? Maybe it'll go away if I sleep?'

I lie on the bed and my eyes start to get tire. I sleep peacefully.

**_The next day..._**

Zoro wake up early to start his training. He lift 30 ton with one arm. He had trained since the sunlight started to shine.

Perona found Zoro outside in the garden. The place look lifeless. There are no flowers or plant.

She sigh and just decide to watch Zoro train. He won't listen to her.

No reason she come up with doesn't work. Perona don't like people who disobey her.

But this person... is different. He is stubborn and interesting in his own way.

"Hey." Perona snap out of her daze. "What?"

Zoro walk toward Perona. "How do you like it here?"

She look up at Zoro and said, "I like it here, it is better than Thriller Park."

There was a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Why?" He ask her. 'I can ask her that, right?'

Perona pat the spot next to her. "You can sit here. It might take a while." Zoro sit next Perona.

She began to tell her story.

"I'm always alone, with no one to care for me. People called me a witch because of my devil fruit power. They would toss rocks and said mean things."

Zoro pat her head. "You don't need to worry about it anymore."

Perona smile. "Thanks. Don't interrupted my story." She huffed.

He chuckle. 'At least, she's fine.' Perona peer into his face, poking his cheek. "Why are you laughing?"

Zoro's turn red. "Y-you're too close.

'Why am I affected by her?'

Mihawk call out to them. "I have errands for you to do."

Perona sigh, wanting to not follow Mihawk's requests.

Mihawk said in a serious voice, "I'll be gone for 2 weeks, I have business to take care of. Don't make troubles."

Zoro look at Mihawk. "What about training?" He smirk at Zoro. "Just practice perfecting your sword techniques."

Perona on the other hand is panicking.

'I'll be alone with Zoro! I feel nervous.. What will happen to me during the next 2 weeks?"

* * *

AN: Muahahaha... A cliffhanger! Read and Review to find out what will happen next. This author is crazy.


End file.
